


announcement - hello to my new account!

by ateezie



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Other, announcement kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezie/pseuds/ateezie
Summary: i’ll be just talking about my new account real quick to just give some information about what i’ll be writing etc etc etc!!feel free to shortly check it out before reading my other stories/fanfictions.





	announcement - hello to my new account!

hey.. i‘m zee and i guess i’ll be posting my kpop boyxboy fanfictions here very soon!  
-  
i have lots of fanfictions in my archive and tbh the plots are like very good too and my writing style is nice as well.  
/  
actually i’ve wanted to post it on wattpad first but i’ve had wattpad for over a year now and i guess i’ve been gaining ‚too much‘ ‚popularity‘ to be brave enough to post them there idk (i have enough followers to know i’ll be supported tho but i’m just pretty anxious i guess)  
so yeah! i’ll be posting them here first.

my wattpad acc is @ateezie !!


End file.
